Seraph Rock!
by Hiqikura
Summary: Kimizuki, Yuu dan Yoichi membentuk grup band namun mereka kekurangan 1 anggota. Hingga suatu hari Yuu bertemu seorang murid pindahan yang bernama Hyakuya Mikaela yang tak sengaja masuk keruang klub dan memainkan gitar dengan begitu mahir. Akhirnya Yuu bertekad untuk membujuk Mika masuk klubnya. ( warning : Shounen-ai, MikaYuu ) chapter2 keluar;)
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic MikaYuu

Tags : Mikaela Hyakuya/ Yuichirou Hyakuya , MikaYuu, Shounen-ai, Modern, tidak ada perang, tidak ada vampire, semuanya manusia, Band Seraph Vs Band Vampire, Band Rock, Shinoa and mitsuba menjadi anggota OSIS, Mika mantan Band, Yuu tetap Tsundere, Mika Kuudere , Mika Seme tipe Chibi seme, Yuu uke tipe Flaming Uke, mika terkadang sedikit jahil, ada comedy.

Sinopsis :

Kimizuki, Yuu dan Yoichi membentuk grup band namun mereka kekurangan 1 anggota. Hingga suatu hari Yuu bertemu seorang murid pindahan yang bernama Hyakuya Mikaela yang tak sengaja masuk keruang klub dan memainkan gitar dengan begitu mahir. Akhirnya Yuu bertekad untuk membujuk Mika masuk klubnya.

Catatan : Hahaha, salam kenal namaku hiqikura :) aku berasal dari indonesia (ya iyalah) . Aku baru saja membuat Fanfic untuk pertama kalinya. Maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan bahasa, karena aku menggunakan _google translate_ (dipukulSamaBukuSastra). Untuk cerita ini aku terinspirasi sama K-On! sama Show By Rock ( kalau yang belum tahu tanya sama Bapak Google )

Tolong kunjungi tumblrku .com , deviantart Hiqikura dan twitter ku hiqikura3345 untuk informasi lebih lanjut (emang tukang reservasi?).

Maaf Jika banyak mengganggu, silahkan kalian menikmati FF yang tidak bermanfaat ini (ngakuSendiri)

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Meeting The Destroyer Guitar

.

.

.

Musim panas telah tiba, di SMU Sanguinem para siswa sedang berbicara dan berinteraksi satu sama lain. Di kelas 1-3 tampak seorang laki-laki berambut raven dengan mata Emerald menatap tajam pada lawannya yang tinggi badannya jauh lebih tinggi dari si raven. Ya, Hyakuya Yuichirou seperti biasanya selalu bertengkar dengan rival sekaligus temannya Kimizuki Shihou dan Saotome Yoichi selalu menjadi pemain tengah untuk menenangkan mereka berdua.

" BAKA YUU! "

" MATA EMPAT!

" OTAK UDANG!"

" TIANG TELEPON ! "

 _Ting Ting tong_

Bel sekolah menunjukkan jam pertama akan dimulai dan juga mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka. Yuu menatap tajam Kimizuki sambil duduk dibangkunya sementara Kimizuki berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang didampingi Yoichi yang menenangkannya. Semua orang juga duduk kembali kebangku mereka masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian Sayuri _sensei_ masuk ke kelas mereka .

" Ohayou Minna, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Aku harap kalian semua senang dengan berteman dengannya. " kata Sayuri sensei sambil tersenyum manis pada muridnya. Kemudian Sayuri sensei menatap kearah pintu masuk kelas.

"Mika silahkan masuk" kata Sayuri sensei dan semua siswa pun menatap murid baru yang mulai melangkah masuk ke kelas. Terlihat sosok pirang ikal yang tampak berantakan , mata aquamarine yang tertutupi oleh kacamata dengan frime tipis yang menatap datar pada sekitarnya. Sayuri sensei menatap Mika dan kembali menatap semua Muridnya.

" Minna, ini teman baru kalian namanya Hyakuya Mikaela. aku harap kalian senang. ne, Mika tulis namamu di papan tulis dan perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman mu " pinta Sayuri sensei. Mika pun mengangguk dan langsung mengambil kapur untuk menulis namanya. Setelah itu dia langsung memperkenalkan diri.

"Hajimemashite, watashiwa namae Hyakuya Mikaela . Yoroshiku onegai shimasu "

Yuu yang duduk di kursinya hanya bisa menatap si mata biru.

" nee, Mika. Mulai sekarang kau duduk dibelakang Yuichiro yang disana. " tunjuk Sayuri sensei kearah Yuu. Mika mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kursinya yang telah ditunjuk. Sementara Yuu masih membisu dan matanya masih terpaku pada Mika.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Sayuri sensei pun memulai pelajaran.

-00000-

Waktu Istirahat pun telah tiba, Yuu dan temannya sedang berada diatap gedung sekolah untuk makan bekal dan bersantai. Tiba-tiba datang dua gadis, yang pertama rambut violet dengan berperawakan pendek dan gadis yang kedua tinggi berambut pirang Pigtail kembar. Nampak mereka membawa bento sendiri. Nama mereka Hiragi Shinoa dan Sangu Mitsuba. Mereka dikelas 1-2 namun mereka tetap saling berteman satu sama lain.

"Yo-Minna, gomen. kami tadi ada urusan sebentar. " kata Shinoa dengan seringai yang seperti biasanya.

" ah terkedang memang menyusahkan ya Mitsu-chan" dengan nada menggoda.

"Omae, kau selalu saja seperti itu. Berhentilah mengeluh! Karena itu kewajiban kita sebagai anggota OSIS baka! " balas Mitsuba dengan wajah cemberut.

" Ayolah Misu-chan. Jangan terlalu serius bisa-bisa kerutan diwajahmu bertambah " timpal Shinoa dengan mudah.

" Sial " Mitsuba hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

Akhirnya mereka duduk dilantai dengan yang lainnya. Sambil mereka makan dan berbincang, Yuu nampak seperti biasanya yang selalu berisik.

" Nee, Shihou. Apa kalian sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk melengkapi anggota band kalian?" tanya Mitsuba kearah Kimizuki sambil merapikan bekalnya yang selesai makan.

"Belum, kami masih belum menemukan orang yang tepat " sambil minum jus Jeruk.

"kapan kita bisa membentuk band kita hah?! . apa tidak bisa hanya tiga orang saja?! " sahut Yuu dengan nada frustasi.

"woi, Yuu. anggota klub terbentuk minimal 4 orang!. Itu merupakan aturan sekolah baka! " sahut Mitsuba .

Shinoa sambil minum susu strawberry mengangguk dengan antusias sementara Yoichi masih menikmati _roti Soba_ yang ia beli dikantin. Yuu pun yang kesal hanya mengendus dan berdiri. Mereka terkejut saat Yuu akan meninggalkan mereka.

"Yuu-kun, kau mau ke mana?" nada Yoichi terdengar khawatir. Yuu dengan senyum cerah memandang kearah temannya.

"Aku mau memainkan gitarku. " Yuu menutup pintu.

_000000_

Di koridor yang terlihat sepi, Yuu berjalan dengan santai sambil bergumam. Sesampai diruang klub ( ruang musik ruangannya agak luas ) Yuu ingin memasuki ruang dia terkejut karena pintu klub terbuka seperti seseorang memasuki ruang tersebut. Yuu mulai mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka untuk melihat siapa yang memasuki ruang tersebut. Mata emeraldnya terkejut menatap seorang berambut pirang sedang memegang gitarnya.

' _Itukan si murid baru dan kalau tidak salah namanya Mika. Apa yang dia lakukan disini?_ '

Si raven terus mengintip dengan hati-hati agar si pirang tidak tahu. Si pirang melepaskan kacamatanya dan meletakkanya di atas meja dan langsung mengambil gitar elektrik yang berwarna hitam pekat yang terletak di samping _amplifier_ yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar _._ Mika mulai memetik gitarnya dengan pelan seakan di meresapi melodi yang digesek dengan jarinya sementara Yuu yang mengintip dari balik pintu terdiam samibil terus mengamati si pirang. Dia kembali memainkan gitar dengan tempo cepat dengan teknik _Tapping_.

' _Tapping?!'_

Kemudian Mika beralih teknik _Tapping_ ke teknik _Shredding_ dengan tempo yang begitu cepat dan Yuu terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat.

' _Dia mengalihkan tempo dan jarinya begitu cepat'_

Setelah itu si pirang berhenti sejenak, kemudian dia menarik napas sambil mengangkat gitar ke atas kepalanya seakan di ingin melakukan sesuatu.

 _Ting Ting tong_

Bel sekolah terdengar menandakan waktu Istirahat telah berakhir. Si pirang yeng mendengar dengan cepat meletakkan kembali gitar hitam tersebut dan langsung mengambil kacamatanya. Yuu yang menyadari Mika akan keluar dari ruang musik dengan cepat mencari tempat persembunyian namun disekitarnya tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi.

' _Gawat Bagaimana ini '_ batin Yuu panik mondar-mandir. Si raven mendengar langkah kaki si pirang terpaksa berjongkok didepan pintu sambil kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya sambil berdoa agar si pirang tidak melihatnya.

Mika membuka pintu geser dengan cepat sambil berjalan dengan langkah cepat tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya ( dia tidak melihat Yuu ) dan kembali ke kelasnya. Yuu membuka matanya dan mulai melihat sekelilingnya untuk melihat apa si pirang sudah tidak ada. Setelah Mika benar-benar tak terlihat. Yuu menghela napas lega karena Mika tak menyadarinya.

Mata Emerald nya berbinar mengingat si pirang tadi memainkan gitarnya dengan begitu lihai seperti seorang rocker sejati. Semangat Yuu pun untuk memberitahu Kimizuki dan Yoichi tentang dia lihat tadi.

"Woi Baka Yuu. Apa yang kau lakukan disana? " suara sarkatik dari Kimizuki terdengar dari kejauhan. Kimizuki dan Yoichi berjalan santai. mereka baru saja mau kembali ke yang mendengar langsung bangkit dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

" nene, Yoichi, Kimizuki. ada yang ingin aku beritahu sepulang sekolah nanti. " kata Yuu dengan mata berbinar. Sementara Kimizuki dan Yoichi saling memandang satu sama lain dengan bingung.

_OOOOO _

Langit sore yang berwarna Merah jingga tampak begitu indah, Yuu dan temannya berkumpul diruang musik. Mereka duduk dikursi masing-masing ( jumlahnya ada empat kursi dengan meja yang disusun ).

" Nah Yuu, jadi apa yang ingin kau beritahu kepada kami?. Aku ingin cepat pulang karena adikku ( Mirai ) pasti sudah menungguku dirumah " kimizuki mulai percakapan dengan nada serius sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya .

" Wakatta-Wakatta " Yuu menanggapi dengan santai. Sementara Yoichi diam menunggu Yuu berbicara lebih lanjut.

" Aku ingin memberitahu kalian bahwa aku menemukan seseorang untuk melengkapi anggota band kita! " dengan nada gembira. Si berkacamata dan si rambut coklat yang mendengar berita tersebut langsung terkejut dan tak percaya.

" _HONTOUNI?! "_ teriak serempak mendengar berita tersebut sambil menghentakkan meja. Sementara Yuu yang mendengar hanya terdiam sejenak dan kembali berbicara

" Aku benar-benar ingin membujuknya untuk menjadi anggota band kita dan dia itu seperti ... " Yuu menjeda kata-katanya.

" Seperti ... " mereka meniru Yuu dengan penasaran

" Dia itu Seperti _Steve Vai_ ! sang gitaris lagendaris" mendengar Yuu memuji dengan mata berbinar. " EH?!" mereka terkejut dengan pernyataan si mata Emerald. Mereka berdua yang duduk diseberang si raven langsung menanyakan tentang orang yang dibicarakan Yuu. Kimizuki dan Yoichi berdiri dari bangkunya sambil menghentakkan tangan mereka diatas meja. Kemudian memulai pertanyaan.

" Siapa namanya?"

" Dari kelas berapa?"

" Umurnya berapa ? "

" Orangnya seperti apa? "

Yuu yang mendengar hanya melihat mereka seperti permainan ping-pong.

" alamatnya dimana? "

" nomornya berapa? "

" Apa dia keren? "

" Jawab! " kata mereka serempak.

Merasa dirinya tertekan oleh pertanyaan kedua temannya Yuu pun mulai kesal.

" BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA MENJAWAB SEMENTARA KALIAN MEMBERIKU PERTANYAAN TERUS MENERUS!. " kata Yuu dengan nada kesal karena mereka bertanya terus menerus.

" Ah, Gomen ne Yuu-kun. Soalnya kami benar-benar sangat penasaran " Yoichi menggaruk kepalanya karena malu sementara Kimizuki kembali memperbaiki kacamatanya. Kemudian mereka kembali duduk.

" Jadi Siapa namanya? " Kimizuki kembali bertanya. Si raven mendengar pertanyaan Kimizuki kembali langsung menjawab supaya mereka tidak seperti yang tadi. Yuu mulai berdehem dan mulai angkat bicara.

" namanya Hyakuya Mikaela, murid yang baru saja masuk hari ini!. aku melihatnya masuk keruang klub kita. dan dia memainkan gitarku dengan teknik yang bahkan aku belum bisa menguasainya! " Jawabnya penuh antusias

" Teknik yang belum kau kuasai? " Kimizuki dengan penasaran

" Hmm! ( sambil mengangguk ), Teknik _Shredding_ dan _Tapping_ !"

" Apa kau bilang?!. Apa kau berbohong?! " mereka terkejut dan tidak percaya

" Aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri, kalau aku berbohong aku jamin uang tabunganku akan hilang hari ini! " kata Yuu dengan tegas dan jujur. Kimizuki dan yoichi saling berkedip mata dan kembali menatap Yuu. Kimizuki mulai menatap kearah Yuu.

"Cotto Matte. Aku memikirkan hal ini sebentar. "

Akhirnya mereka terdiam sebentar menunggu keputusan sang ketua. Kimizuki menutup matanya sambil bersandar di kursinya untuk memikirkan keputusannya. Sementara Yuu dan Yoichi menatap gugup menunggu. Setelah 10 menit berlalu Kimizuki kembali membuka matanya kembali dan memperbaiki kacamatanya. Dia mulai menghela napas dan mulai berbicara.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Yang terpenting adalah besok kita harus membujuknya untuk masuk ke klub kita. Kita tidak banyak waktu sekarang, dua minggu lagi penutupan klub. Jika kita tak berhasil membujuknya maka kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Dia satu-satunya harap kita sekarang. Tapi.." Kimizuki menjeda kata-katanya

"Tapi apa ? " Tanya Yoichi penasaran

"hanya salah satu dari kita yang akan membujuk Mika untuk masuk ke klub kita " jelas kimizuki dengan nada serius ". Mendengar hal itu mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya tangan mereka merentangkan tangan. Kimizuki yang pertama dan yang kedua Yoichi dan terakhir Yuu. Suasana tegang pun terjadi. Dan akhirnya mereka menghitung mundur

"3"

"2"

"1"

Kimizuki dan Yoichi begitu cepat menarik tangan sementara Yuu lengah. Akhirnya Kimizuki menampar tangan Yuu dan pertanda permainan telah berakhir.

"nah Yuu-kun kau kalah. Jadi kau yang akan membujuk Mika " kata Yoichi dengan senyum. Sementara kimizuki memperbaiki kacamatanya lagi dan menyerengai ke arah si raven. Yuu merasa kesal dengan kekalahannya hanya bisa pasrah.

setelah itu mereka bubar dan berjalan pulang kerumah mereka.

_0000000_

" Tadaima! " kata Yuu sambil membuka pintu rumah. Didalam rumahnya terlihat sepi dan tak nampak seorang pun yang berada dirumah. Si raven menutup pintu kembali dan menguncinya. Kemudian dia melihat kesekitarnya. Namun tak ada seorang pun.

"ah, Guren sepertinya lembur lagi." Keluh Yuu sambil melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam.

Si mata emerald pergi menuju tangga untuk ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Setelah sampai di pintu kamarnya yang terdapat tag yang bertuliskan _' jangan masuk sebelum ketuk pintunya ',_ dia membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali dengan sikunya. Dengan langkah lemah Yuu melepaskan tas sekolahnya diatas meja belajarnya dan langsung menuju ke tempat tidurnya.

Dia kemudian berbaring sambil tangannya direntangkan dan menatap lurus dilangit kamar. Ia teringat kembali tentang si mata biru.

" Mika... aku ingin tahu tentangnya... . oh iya, besok aku harus berkenalan dengannya " gumam Yuu

Tak lama kemudian si raven menguap dan beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya sebelum dia akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

_00000000_

Keesokan harinya Yuu pergi kesekolah lebih cepat dari biasanya yang selalu terlambat. Disekolah nampak terlihat sepi karena masih jam 07.30 ( jam masuk dijepang jam 9 ). Yuu berjalan memasuki memasuki gerbang sekolah dan setelah masuk dia langsung menuju lokernya untuk memakai uwabaki ( sepatu sekolah )

" sial, aku sepertinya agak terlalu pagi. Ini karena aku terlalu semangat" sambil menutup lokernya.

Setelah itu dia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dikoridor tampak beberapa siswa berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Setelah sampai ke kelas 1-3 Yuu membuka pintu geser dan masuk. Namun tanpa diduga saat mata Emeraldnya bertemu dengan sosok bermata biru dan ketegangan pun mulai terjadi.

'Oh tidak, aku berpikir bahwa dia datang ke sekolah lebih cepat, apa yang harus aku lakukan' sambil menelan ludah dan gugup. Si raven mulai melangkah masuk tanpa menutup pintu kelas.

' _Bagaimana ini... apa yang harus aku lakukan. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa berkenalan dengannya? '_ batin Yuu panik.

Sesampai dikursinya, Si reven meletakkan tasnya di mejanya dan mulai duduk. Mereka berdua hanya diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Selama 15 menit Yuu dan Mika hanya diam. Angin mulai memasuki kelas dan keheningan semakin terasa. Yuu mulai merasa tidak nyaman kemudian mengintip kebelakang dan memulai percakapan.

" E-Eto, bo-bolehkah aku bicara denganmu sebentar? " tanya Yuu dengan gugup.

Mika menoleh pandangan dari jendela ke arah si mata emerald. Yuu merasa agak tegang dengan tatapan si mata biru. Si raven kemudian berbalik menghadap si pirang dengan pelan.

" ano... bolehkah aku berkenalan de-dengan mu?. Namaku Yuu, amane Yuichiro. Se-senang bertemu denganmu. " sambil tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya untuk salam. Si pirang melihatnya kemudian membalanya dan mulai bersalam sebentar.

" Senang bertemu denganmu juga " jawab Mika dengan datar namun suaranya terdengar jernih dan berhenti bersalaman.

' _Bagus, aku sudah bisa berbicara dengannya! '_ batin yuu dengan senang.

" bolehkah aku bertanya padamu? " tanya Yuu dengan hati-hati. Si pirang mengagguk pelan.

" Apa kau sudah memilih klub untuk kau masuki?, Misalnya Klub Basket atau sepakbola? "

"tidak, aku tidak tertarik " jawab pirang dengan datar.

' _Bagus, dia tidak berniat ke klub lain. Mungkin ini kesempatanku '_ Yuu tampak semakin bersemangat.

" ne , bolehkah aku memanggilmu Mika? " kata Yuu

" tentu Yuu-chan " sahut Mika

Si raven yang mendengar mika memanggilnya _Yuu-chan_ merasa tidak nyaman namun juga dia suka. Apa ini benar? Yuu merasa tidak yakin atau mungkin salah dengar.

" mmm... apa kau suka bermain gitar? " Yuu kembali bertanya. Mata Emeraldnya menunggu jawaban dari si mata biru. Si rambut pirang tersentak dari pertanyaan Yuu sebelum kembali berbicara. Kemudian Mika kembali menjawab.

" Tidak, dan bolehkah aku bertanya padamu. Siapa yang bermain putak umpet didepan ruang musik? Yuu-chan " Tanya Mika dengan nada serius.

' _astaga dia mempermainkanku dan... eh tunggu. Apa?! dia memanggilku Yuu-chan ?! '_ Yuu dalam batin

" Aku tahu Yuu-chan. Semalam kau mengintipku bermain gitar dan aku tahu kalian mencari anggota untuk melengkapi klub kalian. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa " jawab Mika begitu terus terang

' _Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?! , apa jangan-jangan dimembaca pikiranku, tunggu bukan apa jangan-jangan dia peramal?! '_

" Ba-Bagaimana kau bisa... " Yuu benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh si pirang. Si pirang memotong perkataan Yuu dan kembali berbicara.

"Aku tak bisa membujukku" kata mika dengan dingin sambil memandang ke arah jendela. Yuu yang mendengar seakan dia

" Dengar baik-baik!, aku tak akan menyerah sampai kau mau masuk ke klub kami ingat itu!" kata Yuu dengan pantang menyerah. Mika hanya terus menatap langit tanpa memperdulikan Yuu. Si raven mulai duduk kembali dan mulai menyusun rencana utuk membujuknya.

Tak lama kemudian para siswa memasuki kelas termasuk teman Yuu ( Kimizuki dan Yoichi ). Dan setelah itu bel berbunyi menandakan jam pertama dimulai.

_OOOOOOO_

Tiga hari telah berlalu. Jam pelajaran ke empat telah berakhir dan waktu Istirahat pun tiba. Tampak ada dua orang yang ribut disekitar koridor. Yuu terus membujuk Mika tanpa henti. Si raven terus menyeret Mika untuk menuju ruang klub namun dia tidak bisa.

"Nee, Mikaaa~ aku mohon. Kau satu-satunya harapan kami " kata Yuu sambil menyeret Mika dengan nada memelas namun tidak berhasil. Yuu selama tiga hari berturut-turut membujuk Mika untuk masuk ke klubnya. Si raven telah bertekat untuk tetap membujuknya. Sementara itu Mika sebaliknya tampak tidak menyadari bahwa dia menyeret Yuu. Mika ingin pergi kembali ke kelas.

Tadinya Mika sedang berada diperpustakaan untuk menyendiri namun Yuu datang dan membujuknya untuk masuk klub mereka. Mendengar mereka ribut diperpustakaan akhirnya sang penjaga perpustakaan marah dan mengusir mereka berdua.

Mika masih terus berjalan namun dia tidak peduli bahwa dia menyeret Yuu.

_00000_

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Hari pertama_

 _Siswa kelas 1-3 semuanya berada diruang olahraga. Mereka sedang olagraga dodgeball. Mika, Kimizuki, Yoichi, Yuu dan dua orag lainnya tim satu. Saat permainan di mulai, tim lawan memulai melempar bola ke arah Mika. Mika dengat cepat menghindari lemparan tersebut. Kemudian Kimizuki memulai membalas dan akhirnya dua lawan tumbang._

 _30 menit telah berlalu._

 _Sisa pemain seri 4-4._

 _Yang tersisa di tim satu Kimizuki,Yuu,Yoichi, dan Mika. Pandangan mereka menghadap lawan mereka satu sama lain. " Nene Mika aku mohon " Semetara Yuu masih membujuk mika di tengah-tengah pertandingan tanpa memperhatikan lawannya. Akhirnya saat lawan melempar bola kearah Yuu tepat diwajahnya dan langsung tumbang._

 _Setelah itu peluit pun terdengar dan pertandingan pun berakhir. Dan tim lawan yang pemenang itu si pirang akhirnya terpaksa membawa si raven ke ruang kesehatan._

 _Hari kedua_

 _Mika sedang berada di kantin untuk makan siang dengan menu Kare. Saat Mika menuju kasir untuk membeli. "Anu, aku pesan Kari satu porsi" kata mika dengan datar. Saat si pirang melihat wajah ibu kantin, di langsung terkejut._

" _Ne-ne Mika kau mau kari. Tunggu sebentar ya" kata si raven yang tak lain adalah Yuu. si raven ingin membujuk Mika dikantin tanpa membuat keributan dan dia akhirnya menjadi ibu kantin sebentar._

" _Nah Mika!, Dozo! " kata Yuu antusias namun saat Yuu menatap ke sekeliling si pirang sudah tidak ada._

 _Si mata Emerald benar-benar sangat kesal karena sudah dua hari dia membujuknya namun dia belum bisa meyakinkan si mata biru. Akhirnya dia punya rencana terakhir._

' _Mika omae, aku terpaksa harus memaksamu!' batin Yuu. si raven cepat-cepat melepaskan pakaian yang ia pinjam dan berlari begitu cepat untuk meminta surat permintaan masuk klub ke Kimizuki._

 _Hari Ketiga_

 _Saat si pirang tengah bersandar dibawah pohon yang berada ditaman belakang sekolah. Angin mulai berhembus dan Mika menikmati suasana yang tenang, sepi tanpa di ganggu oleh si raven._

 _Namun saat mika masih menikmati semilir angin, tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan mata kuning datang mendekatinya. Setelah itu gadis itu dengan agak malu dan gugup mulai berbicara pada Mika._

" _A-Ano Eto... Mika-san maaf jika aku mengganggu. Bo-bolehkah aku meminta tolong sebentar? " tanya gadis itu. Mika yang mendengar dia meminta tolong langsung mengangguk._

" _baiklah. Jadi kau ingin meminta tolong apa padaku? " sambil mata birunya menatap gadis itu._

 _Seketika itu juga gadis itu mulai mengeluarkan 12 kertas dan polpen dan menyodorkannya pada Mika._

" _Bolehkah aku meminta tanda ingin sekali meminta tanda tanganmu. aku mohon" kata gadis itu dengan antusias. Si pirang yang melihat hanya bisa pasrah dan mulai mengambil kertas tersebut dan mulai tanda tangan. Setelah selesai dia kembali memberikannya pada si gadis._

 _Gadis itu begitu senang sambil berkata " Arigatou gonzai masu! " dengan antusias akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan Mika dengan penuh gembira_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dipersimpangan tangga si gadis menemui Yuu dan memberikan selembar kertas pada si raven. Yuu berterima kasih pada gadis itu sementara itu juga gadis itu berteriak kegirangan karena mendapat tanda tangan seorang Malaikat yang tak lain adalah Mika._

 _Yuu mencoba melihat kertas penerimaan anggota sambil tertawa jahat " hehehe, kali ini kau tak bisa menghindar lagi Mika " dengan senyum nakal. Namun saat melihat tanda tangan mika yang ternyata ..._

 _Baka :P_

 _Setelah tulis tersebut aura hitam pekat keluar dari si raven. Kemarahannya sepertinya tak bisa ditahan lagi._

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

" _MIII~KAAAAAA~EELAAA! " teriak Yuu marah dan membuat seluruh sekolah mendengar teriakan si raven. Sementarasi pirang yang mendengar teriakan tersebut hanya berkata_

" _Ah, sepertinya aku ketahuan "_

 _END FLASHBACK_

_000000_

" Mika, aku mohon! " Yuu memelas dia tak sanggup menyeret Mika karena tenaga si pirang jauh lebih kuat darinya. Setelah mereka sampai diruangan, Mika membuka pintu dengan keras dan tangannya masih memegang Yuu.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak bisa! " tegas Mika namun saat mata birunya melihat kedalam ruangan terdapat gitar elektik hitam dengan _amplifie_ r , alat musik Drum, gitar bass warna coklat, keyboard, dan piano. Saat si pirang menyadari isi ruang tersebut dia baru saja sadar.

' _Astaga, Ini ruang musik! '_ batin Mika.

" ... "

" ... "

Keheningan pun terjadi, selama beberapa detik. Yuu melepaskan tangannya dari Mika . sementara Mika hanya bisa termenung dan berkata dalam hati ' _Oh tidak sepertinya aku melakukannya lagi_ '.

Yuu akhirnya membentuk senyum diwajahnya dan mulai bersorak _' Hore!'_ sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan. Tak lama setelah itu Kimizuki dan Yoichi datang dan masuk kedalam ruangan. Kimizuki memperbaiki kacamatanya dan mulai berbicara pada si pirang.

" Hijimemashite, kita pernah satu tim saat permainan dodgeball namaku Kimizuki Shihou ketua dari grub band ini dan aku pemain Drum, senang berkenalan denganmu. " sambil mengulurkan tangan ke Mika. Si pirang yang teringat pun menyambut tangan kimizuki dan mereka mulai bersalaman. Setelah itu mereka berhenti Kimizuki memperkenalkan anggotanya.

" Disampingku namanya Saotome Yoichi dia pemain bass dan si Bodoh itu namanya BakaYuu dia pemain gitar " kata Kimizuki sambil menunjuk nama yang disebut.

" hehehe, senang berkenalan denganmu " kata Yoichi dengan canggung, sementara Yuu yang mendengar Kimizuki memanggilnya _BakaYuu_ langsung marah dan mereka berkelahi satu sama lain. Mika tak menghiraukan perkelahian si reven dengan ketua klub mereka.

" Senang berkenalan dengan kalian juga. namaku Hyakuya Mikaela, panggil aku mika. " jawab si pirang dengan terus terang. Yuu dan Kimizuki berhenti berkelahi kemudian menatap kearah Mika. Mereka kembali merapikan pakaian mereka yang compang-camping akibat perkelahian tadi.

"nee, jadi bolehkah kami memintamu untuk masuk ke klub kami. Kami benar-benar minta tolong padamu untuk saat ini. kami kekurangan anggota dan kami harus mencari sampai batas waktu 3 bulan. Jika kami tidak menemukan anggota baru, kami tidak bisa mendirikan klub ini. jadi tolong kami. " jelas Kimizuki dan Yuu, Yoichi mengangguk dengan antusias.

Mika hanya menghela napas mendengar permintaan mereka. Matanya menutup sejenak untuk memikirkan hal ini. dia tidak ingin mereka seperti yang Yuu lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu. Jika dia menolak mereka maka dia akan mendapat masalah besar. Tak berapa lama si pirang membuka matanya dan sudah mengambil keputusan dan mulai berbicara.

" Wakatta, aku akan ikut klub kalian tapi... " sebelum si pirang menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Mereka gembira sambil berkata ' _Yes!'_. Yuu dengan senang mengambil gitarnya dan memasang kabel ke _amplifier_ kemudian ingin memberikannya pada si mata biru.

" ne-ne Mika, bolehkah kau memainkan gitarku. Kami ingin melihatmu seperti apa kau bermain gitar " kata si mata Emerald dengan antusias sambil menyodorkan gitarnya pada si mata biru. Walaupun sebenarnya Yuu sudah pernah melihatnya.

Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipis Mika. Dia mangambil langkah mundur sedikit untuk menjauh, namun Yuu tak menyadarinya dan terus melangkah untuk menyodorkannya pada Mika.

" ayolah Mika, kami ingin melihatmu " Yuu kembali membujuk mika. Mika mulai melangkah mundur namun sayang kali ini si mata Emerald berhasil membuat dia menyentuh gitarnya walau hanya sedikit sentuhan (tersentuh jari ).

Seketika si pirang terdiam ditempat. Yuu dan yang lainnya berkedip mata saling menatap satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba aura misterius keluar dari si pirang. Mereka kembali menatap ke arah si rambut pirang. Wajah si pirang nampak tertutupi oleh rambutnya dan tangan kanannya mulai melepaskan kacamatanya kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja yang dekat dengannya.

" PINJAM GITARMU! " kata Mika dengan galak. Sorot matanya berubah dan menatap tajam ke arah yang lain. Kimizuki, Yuu, dan Yoichi langsung terkejut dengan perubahan si pirang.

"..."

"..."

"..."

' _Dia berubah?!' batin mereka tak percaya._

Si reven dengan gemetar memberikan gitarnya pada Mika. Mika mengambil gitar Yuu dengan cepat dan langsung memainkannya tanpa kata. Tangan si mata biru mulai memainkan kunci kord gitar dengan tempo cepat.

Yang melihat hanya bisa takjub apa yang mereka lihat. Seakan level mereka berbanding jauh

' Dia beralih kord kesatu dan kelainnya dengan cepat tanpa cacat ?! ' batin mereka

Kemudian Mika mulai memainkan gitar dengan teknik _Finger Tapping_

" Itu _Finger Tapping!_ " kata Kimizuki menebak dengan tepat

Tak lama kemudian Mika beralih menggunakan teknik _Sweep Picking_

" I-itu Sweep Picking! " kata Yoichi

Dan setelah itu mika berhenti sebentar. Dia mengangkat gitar Yuu sejajar dengan wajahnya dan kembali memainkannya.

" Dia pakai GIGI?!. Oh tidak gitarku... " Yuu berkata tak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Si pirang akhirnya berhenti bermain gitar. Dia kemudian mengangkat gitar si raven ke atas dan selanjut mungkin Yuu akan menangis apa yang akan dilakukan si pirang.

 _PRAK PRAK PRAK_

Mika memukul gitar Yuu ke lantai dengan tawa yang mengerikan. Mereka yang menatap si pirang merasa takut apa yang baru saja terjadi. Si reven yang melihat gitarnya yang dihancurkan oleh si pirang langsung berteriak.

" GITARKU! " Teriak Yuu panik namun sayang gitarnya sudah hancur.

Si pirang tersadar setelah mendengar teriakan Yuu. Mika dengan gugup menatap ke arah Yuu dan yang lainnya. Mika mulai mengingat kembali apa yang telah dia lakukan tadi. Si pirang mulai bertanya pada orang yang takut.

"Apa kalian ... melihatnya... " kata mika yang terdengar seperti bisikan

Mereka bertiga langsung mengangguk dengan takut. Sementara Yuu hanya bisa menangisi gitarnya yang telah hancur karena si pirang.

"Shimatta, aku melakukannya lagi " kata si mata dengan bersalah .

Kimizuki, Yuu, dan Yoichi saling memandang satu sama lain dan kemudian menatap ke arah si pirang. Sementara itu Mika mengambil kacamatanya kembali dari atas meja dan memakainya kembali. Sambil mengambil napas dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan pelan.

" Sial, Imej yang ingin aku bangun kembali rusak " kata si pirang sambil menyesali apa yang telah dia lakukan.

' Imej? ' batin Yuu penasaran. Setelah itu Kimizuki dan Yoichi kembali seperti semula. Kimizuki mulai memperbaiki kacamata dan mulai bertanya.

" apa kau mau bergabung dengan kami dan mengantikan gitar Yuu ?" tanya dengan ragu. Sementara Yuu mengagguk dengan setuju.

" kau merusak gitarku dan kau harus bertanggung jawab!. Aku berusaha menabung untuk membeli gitar itu! " jelas Yuu dengan tegas.

Mika yang menatap ke mereka seakan menebak sesuatu.

"aku bertaruh harga gitar Yuu-chan 75.000 yen. " tebak mika.

Si mata Emerald mendengar perkataan si mata biru langsung terkejut.

"Bagaiaman kau bisa tahu?! " kata si raven tak percaya.

" karena dari necknya saat dipegang tidak terlalu nyaman. Berat gitar tidak seimbang dengan berat headstock. Dan senarnya kualitas rendah saat digesek senar nya terdengar jelas " Si pirang terus terang. Mereka yang mendengar penjelasan mika hanya bisa terdiam _._

' _Bahkan dia tahu hal yang seperti itu?!'_ batin mereka. tak lama setelah itu

" Ja-Jadi apa kau mau ikut klub kami? " Yoichi yang berbicara dengan Gugup kearah Mika. Si pirang yang menatap Yoichi kembali mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

" Mau bagaimana lagi. Kalian sudah melihatku yang seperti tadi. Baiklah, aku akan ikut klub kalian dan mengganti gitar yang telah aku rusak dengan harga yang lebih mahal tapi... aku punya satu permintaan " kata mika sambil menatap ke arah Yuu.

Yuu yang mendengar perkataan si pirang _'aku akan mengganti gitar yang telah aku rusak dengan harga yang lebih mahal'_. Dia langsung mengangguk tanpa memikirkan ulah nakal si pirang.

" Apa permintaanmu?, cepat katakan " kata Yuu dengan antusias.

Mereka yang penasaran mulai mengangguk dengan gugup. Mika mulai mengeluarkan seringai dan mulai berbicara.

" permintaanku adalah ... Yuu-chan harus memakai seragam Sailor dihadapanku "

Seketika semuanya pun terdiam

.

.

.

To be continoue

.

.

.

Hahaha, Mika meminta Yuu memakai seragam sailor rasa sungguh membuatku ingin meminta mika bawa kekamarnya (ditendangYuu) . sepertinya ulah Mika yang nakal akan berulah kembali. Maaf jika Mika agak sedikit OOC.

Untuk musik mereka aku menggunakan lagu utaite. Kalau yang belum tahu utaite datang ke utaite wiki soalnya aku tak bisa menjelaskannya (gedubrak), karena aku sedang membuat gambar buat cover lagu mereka nanti (APA?!).

Tentang cover lagu mereka aku jelaskan di chapter 2 atau jika kalian yang saking penasaran datang ke Tumblr atau twitterku (alah malah promosi ).. Kalau blog aku masih belum buat .

Kalau begitu aku kabur... (AmbilLangkahSeribu)


	2. Chapter 2

Seraph Rock! chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Hazukashi Koto ( Hal yang Memalukan )

 _"Yuu-chan harus memakai_ _seragam_ _S_ _ailor di_ _hadapanku"_

Kata-kata itu terus menghantui sepanjang pikiran Yuu.

 _'Bagaimana aku melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti itu?!. Aku masih punya harga diri seorang laki-laki Baka!. Apa dia sengaja melakukan ini agar dia_ _mengulur waktu_ _atau jangan-jangan dia sengaja agar dia mempermalukanku?. Dasar Sukebe!' (otak mesum)._ batin Yuu kesal

Yuu sedang berada di kamarnya setelah sepulang sekolah. Si raven sedang memikirkan permintaan Mika yang tak masuk di akal. Yuu merasa tak percaya apa yang telah dialaminya. Bagi Yuu, seorang laki-laki memakai pakaian seragam perempuan seperti makan buah _SIMALAKAMA!._

sambil memandang langit-langit kamar, Yuu teringat kembali kejadian tadi siang.

 _FLASHBACK ( POV Yuu )_

" Mau bagaimana lagi. Kalian sudah melihatku yang seperti tadi. Baiklah, aku akan ikut klub kalian dan mengganti gitar yang telah aku rusak dengan harga yang lebih mahal tapi... aku punya satu permintaan "

 _Pikiranku berputar-putar saat mendengar Mika berkata_ _'aku akan mengganti gitar yang telah aku rusak dengan harga yang lebih mahal'._

 _'Gitar mahal? Jenis gitar_ _ **Original**_ _(asli). Benarkah?!, dia mau menggantikan gitar Gibson-ku palsu dengan yang Asli?!. Sepertinya keberuntungan datang padaku sekarang!. '_

 _Tapi tunggu dulu... permintaan?. Kenapa harus ada permintaan segala?. Entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan_ _ **Berbahaya!**_ _. Tapi ... demi gitar apapun akan aku lakukan!'_ _batinku (dengan penuh semangat membara)_

" Apa permintaanmu?, cepat katakan " kataku dengan antusias dan penasaran

Sementara Kimizuki dan Yoichi pun mulai mengangguk dengan gugup sambil menelan ludah. Aku menatap Mika yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan Seringai nakal. Tunggu kenapa dia menyeringai? Apa jangan-jangan dia ...

Tiba-tiba Mika menatap padaku dan mulai berbicara

" Permintaanku adalah ... Yuu-chan harus memakai seragam Sailor dihadapanku "

Seketika Aku, Kimizuki, dan Yoichi pun terdiam ditempat sementara Mika mengeluarkan ekspresi _face devil_. seketika keheningan terhenti karna aku.

"NAAANIIII?!" teriakku tak percaya.

 _Aku pikir permintaanya masuk akal tapi ternyata_ _tidak_ _!_

Aku menatap Kimizuki dan Yoichi yang terlihat gemetar seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Pfft~" suara cekikan Kimizuki terdengar ditelingaku sementara Yoichi menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya tapi masih gemetar.

 _Sial, mereka menertawakanku!_

" KALIAN BERDUA JANGAN TERTAWA!" teriakku kesal pada Kimizuki dan Yoichi. Kemudian aku menatap Mika dengan kesal. Walaupun dia tidak menertawakanku , tapi dialah yang membuatku ditertawakan!

 _Permintaan macam apa menyuruh laki-laki memakai seragam perempuan? Apa jangan-jangan dia tidak waras?! Tidak, mungkin saja dia Gila?!._

"Apa tidak ada permintaan yang lain apa?!" tanyaku dengan kesal.

" Tidak ada, bagiku itu hal yang normal " katanya dengan polos tapi MUTLAK.

Seketika aku terdiam seperti aku berada diujung tanduk sekarang. Tapi kemudian Mika mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

" Aku akan memberimu waktu 3 hari. Jika dalam 3 hari Yuu-chan tidak dihadapanku memakai Sailor, maka Aku tidak akan jadi masuk klub dan juga tidak jadi mengganti gitarmu" sambil tersenyum _nakal._

 _Sial, jadi dia menantangku!.Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak akan kalah darinya!_

" Jadi apa kau menerima permintaanku?" tanya Mika dengan seringai.

"Aku terima!" jawabku tegas dengan wajah _pokerface._ Seketika Mika takjub mendengar jawabanku namun dia kembali menyeringai. Dalam batinku sebenarnya _'Apa yang telah aku katakan?!. Kamisama tasukete!'_

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tunggu _kawai Yuu-chan_ " katanya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Ruangan. Aku hanya bisa pasrah untuk sekarang. Kimizuki dan Yoichi pun berhenti tertawa setelah Mika meninggalkan ruangan.

 _END FLASHBACK (POV Yuu)_

"Sial, Sial, Sial. Kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu?!." gumam Yuu sambil menjedok kepalanya ke bantal. Si raven masih kesal dengan permintaan tak masuk akal dari Hyakuya Mikaela. Jika dalam waktu 3 hari dia tidak memakai seragam sailor dihadapan Mika maka usailah sudah.

' _Awas kau Mikaela, suatu hari aku pasti akan membalasmu!'_ batin Yuu

Tak berapa lama kemudian Mata emerald Yuu tertutup dan Yuu tertidur seketika.

Waktu istirahat hampir berakhir, Yuu mulai merasa gugup sejak datang ke sekolah karena Mika akan menggodanya. Namun entah kenapa Mika sejak datang bersikap seperti biasanya. Tapi dipikiran si Raven mungkin dia merencanakan sesuatu.

Yuu masih berada diatap gedung sekolah. Sambil mata Emeraldnya memandang langit biru. Hembusan angin musim panas menyejukan datang membuat suasana tenang dan damai.

Namun...

Susana hati Yuu tak setenang suasana ...

Yuu harus memikirkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki. Yuu ibarat pribahasa _Daripada hidup bercermin bangkai, lebih baik mati berkalang tanah_ ( lebih baik mati daripada menanggung malu!). memakai seragam sailor bagi Yuu seperti membunuh harga dirinya.

Tapi diajuga memikirkan klub mereka. Yuu, Kimizuki dan Yoichi sudah perkeinginan untuk membentuk grub band saat memasuki SMA. Dan sekarang mereka sudah pelajar SMA namun mereka tak bisa membentuk klub karena kekurangan anggota.

Renungan Yuu terhenti saat mendengar suara si rambut pink yang tak lain adalah Kimizuki.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Baka" kata Kimizuki dengan sarkatik. Sementara Yuu menatap Kimizuki dengan wajah kesal.

" _Nande monai_ " sahut Yuu sambil berjalan kearah pintu. Mata hanzel-nya menatap si Raven dengan serius dan mulai berkata sesuatu.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri" kata Kimizuki dengan suara serius tapi terdengar seperti berbisik. Mata Emerald Yuu melebar saat mendengar hal itu. Yuu mulai berpaling dan menatap Kimizuki

"Apa yang Mak-" kata-katanya dipotong Kimizuki

" Kau tidak perlu memenuhi permintaan si ahoMika (Mika bodoh) itu. Lagi pula, hanya kita bertiga yang ingin membentuk grub band ini. Kita bisa membuat grub band luar tanpa perlu minta izin sekolah. Jadi jangan khawatir tentang harga dirimu itu" jelas Kimizuki.

Mendengar hal itu si Raven terdiam. Mata Emeraldnya melebar memaknai perkataan Kimizuki. Kemudian dia berkata sesuatu dengan wajah lugu.

"Kimizuki... aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan" katanya dengan polos tanpa dosa.

"..."

Kimizuki pun _sweatdrop_ ditempat. Rupanya Yuu masih tetap bodoh (digebokYuu).

" _NANI?!"_ batin Kimizuki dengan syok.

" KAU TIDAK MENGERTI APA YANG AKU KATAKAN?!. BAKAYUU?!" teriak Kimizuki dengan geram. seketika Yuu pun marah karena mendengar ocehan Kimizuki.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" bentak Yuu marah.

Akhirnya mereka berkelahi satu sama lain. Namun tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba datang seorang pria berambut _silver_ dengan mata Aquamerine, kulit putih dan mengenakan pakaian jas hitam dengan kemeja putih dan dasi biru muda.

"Woi! , Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?. Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai dari tadi. " kata Shinya dengan lantang. Seketika perkelahian pun terhenti.

"SHINYA SENSEI!" kata mereka berdua serempak. Seketika Shinya pun terkejut.

"Sensei, si BakaYuu ini benar-benar membuatku kesal!. Aku menjelaskan padanya tapi dia tidak mengerti sama sekali! " adu kimizuki dengan kesal

"Jangan dengarkan dia Shinya-sensei. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan!" adu Yuu tidak mau kalah.

Sementara Shinya hanya mendesah mendengar murid-muridnya mengadu padanya. Hiragii Shinya adalah seorang guru Sastra dan sekaligus pamannya Shinoa.

"Aku tak peduli apa yang kalian lakukan tapi jika kalian mau Aku kunci diatap ini, maka aku lakukan" kata Shinya dengan wajah _face devil_

Mendengar hal itu Kimizuki dan Yuu langsung takut seketika. Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain dan kemudian menatap kearah Shinya.

"GOMEN NASSAI!" kata mereka dengan Lantang dan mulai berlari cepat melewati Shinya. Sementara Shinya mulai menghela nafas lega dan mulai mengunci pintu.

Hari Kedua ...

Saat jam Istirahat tiba, Yuu bergegas pergi ke kelas 1-2 untuk menemui Shinoa dan Mitsuba.

"Shinoa ... Mitsuba " kata Yuu dengan monoton.

Shinoa dan Mitsuba memandang bingung pada Yuu.

"Ano... eto... Aku..." si Raven mulai gugup, Shinoa dan Mitsuba masih menunggu sabar apa yang akan dikatakkan oleh Yuu.

"Aku... "

1 menit berlalu

"Aku...Aku"

3 menit berlalu

"Eto... Anu... Aku..."

5 menit berlalu

.

.

.

Sepertinya kesabaran Shinoa dan Mitsuba sudah habis...

"APA YANG INGIN KAU KATAKAN HAH ?!" teriak mereka dengan kesal kearah Yuu. Seketika Yuu terkejut dan tak sengaja mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan baginya (K sihanYuu_chan)

"Aku ingin meminjam seragam kalian!" kata Yuu namun dengan intonasi tinggi tapi hanya Shinoa dan Mitsuba yang mendengar dan seketika mereka membeku ditempat. Namun kemudian Yuu mendengar suara cekikan dari orang yang ada didepannya.

"Pfft"

"Hahahahaa"

Mitsuba tak bisa menahan cekikannya sementara Shinoa tertawa dengan cukup keras. Seketika Yuu mulai kehilangan suatu yang berharga bagi dirinya. Setelah mereka puas tertawa, Shinoa mulai berbicara.

"Kenapa, kau ingin meminjam seragam kami?. Apa jangan-jangan kau menerima permintaan Mikaela-san desu ka?" katanya dengan seringai plus nada nakalnya. Yuu mendengar hal itu langsung terkejut.

"Dari mana kalian tahu?!" tanya Yuu tak percaya.

"Kami diberitahu Kimizuki semalam. Aku tak menyangka kau akan menerima permintaan itu" jawab Mitsu sambil terkikik.

' _Kenapa Kimizuki memberitahu mereka?! Awas kau tiang TELEPHON!'_ batin Yuu.

"Jangan khawatir, harga dirimu pantas dikorbankan kok" kata Shinoa dengan antusias namun Yuu tiba-tiba mulai membeku ditempat.

"Tolong jangan mengingatkan hal itu padaku..." kataYuu dengan pasrah dan Shinoa kembali tertawa.

"Hahaha... Aku ingin sekali melihat Yuu pakai seragam sailor. Aku yakin Mika akan takjub setelah melihatmu dengan rok mini " kata Mitsuba sambil mengkhayal Yuu memakai seragam sailor dengan pose _Kawai._

"Oh kawaii!. Aku tak sabar ingin menyebar fotonya disekolah kita" sahut dengan nakal Shinoa sambil melihat khayalan Mitsuba.

"BERHENTI MENGKHAYAL DIRIKU SEPERTI ITU! DAN AWAS KAU SHINOA!" teriak Yuu dengan keras sambil mengancam Shinoa. Setelah itu mereka berhenti dan Yuu mulai bertanya walaupun dia harus menahan malu sekarang.

"Jadi... apa kalian bisa meminjam seragam kalian padaku?" tanya Yuu seperti berbisik

"Maaf Yuu-san kami tak bisa " jawab Shinoa dengan polos

"Eh?!, kenapa?"

" Ukuran seragam kami terlalu kecil untuk ukuranmu. " sahut Mitsuba.

" A-apa kalian tak punya ukuran besar?" tanya Yuu.

" Mmm..." gumam mereka berdua sambil berpikir. Tak berapa lama kemudian Shinoa angkat bicara

"Ada!" kata Shinoa dengan gaya kuno.

" Benarkah?!" Tanya Yuu dan Mitsuba tak percaya.

"Mmm, Seragam nee-san sepertinya pas denganmu. Untung saja aku masih menyimpannya di lemariku. Setelah pulang sekolah kita ke rumahku" Kata Shinoa terus terang. Mendengar hal itu Yuu pun berterima kasih pada Shinoa. Setelah itu bel berbunyi dan Yuu kembali ke kelas.

Yuu, Mitsuba, dan Shinoa sepulang sekolah langsung pergi ke rumah si rambut violet dan setelah sampai mereka bergegas mencari seragam yang akan dipinjam Yuu. Tak berapa lama setelah Shinoa mencari didalam lemari tua akhirnya mereka menemukan seragam _Mahiru_ dan setelah itu Mitsuba dan Shinoa menyuruh Yuu memakai seragam sailor apa itu pas atau tidak. Dan sekarang...

"Ne, Shinoa..." kata Yuu merasa terganggu dengan apa yang dia pakai sekarang.

"Mmm? Ada apa Yuu-san?. Bukankah itu pas dengan lekuk tubuhmu yang nampak seksi" kata Shinoa sambil membuat gerakkan tangan aneh dan Mitsuba mengangguk setuju..

"Tapi... APA TAK ADA ROK YANG LEBIH PANJANG DARI INI APA?!" teriak Yuu sambil menarik rok kebawah berusaha menutupi celananya yang hampir kelihatan.

" Tidak ada Yuu-san. Lagi pula peraturan sekolah rok harus 20 cm diatas lutut Yuu-san." Jelas Shinoa. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba semelir angin meniup rok Yuu dan Yuu langsung memegang roknya. Mata Emeraldnya pun menengok arah angin yang ternyata berasal dari...

Kipas Angin

"Kyaa!, apa yang skau lakukan Mitsuba ?!" teriak si Raven dengan bingung.

Mitsuba sedang berjongkok dan mengarahkan kipas angin tepat kearah Yuu.

"Aku cuma penasaran bagaimana reaksimu ketika rokmu ditiup angin" kata Mitsuba dengan polos tanpa dosa. Melihat Mitsuba, kelakuan nakal Shinoa pun keluar.

"Wah sepertinya seru. Boleh aku ikutan Mii-chan?" tanya Shinoa dengan nakalnya dan Mitsuba pun mengangguk setuju. Setelah itu dia mendekati Mitsuba dan mempercepat kipas angin. Seketika Yuu kembali panik dan kembali memengang roknya.

" AWAS KALIAN!" teriak Yuu.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu...

Waktu istirahat telah berakhir. Mika terus menatap orang yang berada didepannya.

' _kenapa dia belum memenuhi permintaanku? Hari ini, hari terakhir perjanjian. Apa jangan-jangan dia menyerah?. Padahal aku ingin melihatnya memakai seragam sailor'_ batin Mika sambil mengkhayal Yuu-chan memakai seragam sailor dengan pose kawai sambil berkata _"Mika-sama"_

Saat Mika masih mengelamun tentang Yuu, tiba-tiba lamunannya terhenti ketika Yuu berbalik menghadap kearah dirinya. Wajah si raven terlihat gugup dan sedikit blushing-blushing (Cie_didabokYuu).

" Datang ke atap sekolah jam 4 sore " terdengar berbisik. Seketika Mika yang mendengar pun bingung dan tidak mengerti apa yang pun angkat bicara.

" Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud" katanya dengan wajah datar.

"Pokoknya datang ke atap dan sebelum jam 4 kau tak boleh pergi ke atas atap!" setelah itu Yuu kembali berbalik menghadap ke depan. Mata Mika masih tertuju pada si Raven dan mulai menyadari apa yang dimaksud Yuu. Tak berapa lama setelah itu Sayuri memasuki kelas dan para murid pun memberi salam.

.

.

.

03.12

Mata _Aquamarine_ -nya menatap waktu di hp android-nya. 1 jam yang lalu jam pulang telah berakhir dan Mika berada di kelas seorang diri. Kemudian dia memasukkan hp-nya ke kantong celana dan setelah itu dia menatap kearah jendela.

"Yuu-chan, apa kau mengujiku..." gumam Mika. Setelah itu tak berapa lama kemudian _handpone_ -nya berbunyi dan Mika pun segera memeriksa dan dia menerima pesan teks. Mata Mika melebar dan kemudian dia membuka pesan tersebut.

 _Dari Krul :_

 _Mika apa terjadi sesuatu?. Kenapa kau tidak pulang?_

Setelah membaca, Mika pun mendesah dan mulai membalas.

 _Dari Mikaela :_

 _Aku baik-baik saja. Aku ada urusan penting, sepertinya aku pulang malam._

Selesai mengirim pesan, Mika kembali memasukkan _Handpone-_ nya ke sakunya dan kembali menatap langit dengan tangan kirinya menempu wajahnya. Kemudian dia teringat masa lalu...

.

.

.

 _Flashback (Mika)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Disekolah SMA elite di Sanguinem, kelas 1-D terlihat Mika berpakaian jas sekolah berwarna biru, kemeja putih dan dasi biru sedang duduk tenang dikursinya yang dekat dengan jendela. Matanya tertuju pada kertas kosong ditangan kanannya. Kedua telinganya mendengar suara rekaman istrumental gitar di Airphone yang tersambung dengan handphone-nya. Tak berapa lama kemudian datang seorang siswa yang tak lain adalah temannya._

" _Woi Mika, Jangan melamun terus. Kita harus memperjuang grub band kita!" kata temannya berambut ungu dengan matanya Ruby. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian datang teman satunya lagi yang berambut Raven ikat kuda dan juga warna mata sama mendekati Mika._

" _Lacus,kau jangan berkata begitu padanya. Lagi pula kau sendiri yang paling malas di antara kita" celetuk Rene. Seketika Lacus yang mendengar langsung drop ditempat. melihat Lacus dawn, Rene cepat-cepat meminta maaf dan membujuk Lacus kembali._

 _Mata Aquamarine Mika memandang kedua temannya hanya bisa terdiam dan kemudian menghela nafas melihat kelakuan mereka._

" _Aku tidak melamun kok. Aku sedang memikirkan lagu kita selanjutnya" kata Mika sambil menulis lirik dikertas._

 _Seketika mereka berdua terkejut mendengar perkataan Mika tadi. Tak berapa lama setelah itu mereka tersenyum senang_

 _Semelir angin musim semi pun berlalu..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _End Flashback (Mika)_

" Sial, lagi-lagi itu..." gumam Mika dengan serak. Kemudian dia mulai melihat langit yang nampak memerah. Seketika dia terkejut dan cepat-cepat melihat jam di _handphone_ -nya.

Mata Aquamarine melebar

.

.

.

04.02

"Nani?! Padahal aku mengingatnya cuma sebentar!" kata Mika dengan keras. Setelah itu Mika berlari cepat keluar dari kelas dan tak memperdulikan tasnya yang tertinggal menuju ke atap sekolah.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Si Raven mulai gelisah.

Yuu sudah berada berada di atap gedung 2 jam yang lalu. Tadinya Shinoa, Mitsuba, Kimizuki dan Yoichi mengikutinya karena ingin melihat Yuu berseragam _Sailor_. Tapi kemudian Shinoa dan Mitsuba dipanggil ketua OSIS untuk rapat OSIS sementara Kimizuki dan Yoichi dipanggil Sayuri-sensei. Akhirnya Yuu bebas dari kejaran mereka (AuthorDiteNdang).

Setelah sampai keatap, Yuu cepat-cepat mengganti seragamnya dengan seragam _perempuan_ walaupun sebenarnya dia merasa  Malu tapi dia harus melakukannya demi Grup band mereka. Setelah selesai tak berapa lama kemudian kepala Yuu memikirkan sesuatu.

 _Bagaimana jika dia menertawakanku_

 _Bagaimana jika dia menyebarkan fotoku memakai sailor_

 _Bagaimana Jika dia itu..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _GUMIN?!'_ (artinya orang Jahil) Teriak Yuu dalam batin.

Kemudian dia panik dan mondar-mandir gelisah memikirkan Mika mengeluarkan senyum jahilnya dengan aura setan. Seketika Yuu pasrah menghadapi takdirnya nanti.

2 jam berlalu...

Si Raven masih mondar-mandir gelisah, kemudian dia melihat jam di _handphone-_ nya.

04.19

Mata Emeraldnya berkedip sebentar dan setelah itu dia menghela nafas lega kemudian dia tertawa sendiri.'

" Ahahahaha, Syukurlah. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa datang. Ahahahaha" kata Yuu dengan percaya diri tapi kemudian dia mendengar sesuatu dan Yuu langsung menengok kearah sumber suara tadi.

 _STRAK_

 _STRAK_

 _STRAK_

Nampak berambut pirang sedang memfoto Yuu dengan _handphone_ yang tak lain adalah Mika-ela. Yuu yang melihat hanya bisa membeku ditempat sementara Mika terus memfotonya layaknya seorang fotografer pro.

"Kawai~" kata Mika sambil terus memfotonya. Seketika Yuu cepat-cepat berbalik dan masih tak percaya yang melintas pikirannya tadi menjadi kenyataan

' _Tamatlah sudah harga diriku'_ batin Yuu tapi kemudian...

"Sejak kapan kau disini?! Dan kenapa kau memfotoku?! " tanya Yuu dengan nada tinggi.

" Aku datang 5 menit yang lalu dan aku memfoto kenang-kenangan Yuu-chan memakai seragam sailor. Lagi pula kesempatan hanya datang sekali jadi jangan sia-siakan " ucapnya dengan jujur. Yuu yang mendengar hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ ditempat. Keheningan terjadi selama beberapa detik sampai...

" Yuu-chan pose _Neko_. " goda Mika sambil memfokuskan camera _handphone_ -nya kearah Yuu. Mendengar hal itu, tubuh Yuu bergetar dengan refleks kedua tangannya dikepal keras. Alis Yuu merajut kesal tapi wajahnya tertutupi poninya. Oh sepertinya kemarahan Yuu sudah diambang batas kewajaran manusia.

"LANGKAH HI DULU MAYATKU!" Geram Yuu tapi tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang dan _rok_ mini yang Yuu pakai terangkat memperlihatkan sesuatu seperti

.

.

.

Mangkok sup miso

 _STRAK_

Tepat setelah setelah itu, Mika telah meleceh orang tanpa dosa.

"Wah, aku beruntung meski tak dapat foto pose neko" ucap Mika sambil melihat foto yang telah ia abadikan di _handphone_ -nya sementara Yuu langsung _dawn_ seketika ditempat dan berteriak.

"PERSETAN MASA MUDAKU!"

.

.

.

To be continoue

 _JENJEN JRENG_

Author bin gaib kembali!. Maaf nunggu lama soalnya sibuk kena marah-marah Urto mulu sama sibuk ningkatin nilai. Aku merasa sepertinya aku terlalu membuillying Yuu (dilemparSendalAme_Yuu) di chapter ini. Maaf sepertinya alurnya jadi aburadul karena pikiran melayang kemana-mana.

Terima kasih banyak atas review nya. Aku jadi bersemangat untuk menulis chapter selanjutnya.

Matta danne! ( Author kabur )


End file.
